


Awful Things You Say

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd knows Sissi's secret, but still doesn't waste time before teasing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awful Things You Say

**Author's Note:**

> No bashing intended of anyone, it's all in fun. ;)

On an afternoon outside Kadic Academy afterschool, many student lazed around. Waiting for their other friends, Yumi and Odd sat on a bench. Yumi was only absent-mindedly staring into space. Next to her, Odd felt he was in heaven, having obtained a bag of his favorite hard candy.

Odd happily ate, sucking on the candy gleefully as he noticed Sissi walking towards them. He noticed a dreamy look on her face, she was staring towards them. Odd swallowed the candy and became worried. How strange that Sissi be looking at them that way. What could she want? She was just passing by of course... Wait, no... He knew what was going on, and it was pretty weird. Though maybe he could have fun with it...

"Hey, Sissi!" Odd shouted loudly. "If you want some candy, you could just ask instead of drooling all over the place. Of course I'd have to say no, you don't want to gain any more weight." He smiled as he spoke.

Sissi was embarrassed at this sudden interruption of her pleasant daydreaming. Her face flushed. That Odd, why must he always antagonize her? She was just minding her own business, and it wasn't his candy that she wanted, anyway. Just look at him, she thought, he appeared thoroughly pleased with himself. Sissi also spied another glance at Yumi, who still seemed bored. Sissi forced herself to look away. "Hmph!" she exclaimed disdainfully. "As if I'd even think about getting between you and anything edible. You might fool others by being so small and short, but I know you're a dangerous little pig. You and that mutt of your's could eat meals for the whole school if anyone let you. Speaking of that mutt-"

"Just leave him alone, Sissi," Yumi said. She had gotten up, and stood nearby Sissi with her arms folded. Yumi was quite tall and tough, she wore a apathetic expression, which Sissi interpreted as rubbing in her superiority.

To Sissi, the unspoken threat was obvious. She scowled. She wasn't going to take that from anyone. Not even Yumi -- No, especially not Yumi. "I suppose a boyish brute like you is going to bully me into it, huh?" she challenged, her chin up, appearing confident although her voice trembled.

Yumi shook her head, a hand to her forehead. "Sissi, you're the bully here. No one really likes you. I especially don't like you. You're always turning everything around you sour. Just do yourself and everyone else a favor, and go away. Leave Odd alone."

Sissi looked forward silently, completely avoiding eye contact with her. She began to walk forward at a normal pace before she began to run away.

Yumi sighed in relief when Sissi was gone. "Awkward!" Odd commented to her.

"Less than usual I think, since Ulrich's not here," Yumi said.

Odd grinned and winked at Yumi. "She's totally into you, you know," he informed.

"Wh-" Yumi stammered. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Yeah, that way," he said with a laugh as he continued to eat his candy.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows she's into Ulrich, not girls, and not me," Yumi insisted.

"Yeah, but people change, preferences change. Notice how she's not into Ulrich much lately? And she's always staring at you? You would know about this, but she's always asking about you to us in class. She thinks she's being sly and secretive, but it's kind of obvious when all we hear from her is 'Yumi, Yumi, Yumi.' She likes you! Pretty weird, huh?" Odd snickered at his observations, thinking about how humiliated Sissi must have felt just before.

"You might have mentioned something earlier!" Yumi said angrily.

"Why?"

"It might have been nice to know before I totally trashed her!"

"Would you have done something different? Maybe kissed her, and held hands while you danced into the sunset?" Odd couldn't contain his amusement, this whole situation was very comical to him.

Yumi's anger reached a peak as she hit Odd. "You're an insensitive dope!" she shouted.

"Oww!" Odd whined. "There goes Yumi with her razor tongue again. At least I don't have a crush on you," he continued to tease.

Yumi knew walked away to cool down, and think more clearly about what to do. As soon as she had, her friends arrived and noticed her leave the area. "All right, what did you do now?" Ulrich groaned.


End file.
